(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay and a bandwidth allocation method in a communication system, and more particularly, to an uplink bandwidth allocation method and system using a relay in a communication system. This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA[2006-S-011-01, Development of relay/mesh communication system for multi-hop WiBro].
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a communication system, a relay amplifies data of a terminal or relays the data to improve cell coverage of the system. When a terminal in an area of the relay requests a bandwidth and the relay amplifies a bandwidth request message of the terminal to transmit it to a base station, the base station cannot determine whether the terminal has transmitted the bandwidth request message through the relay or has transmitted it directly to the base station. Accordingly, the base station cannot determine whether to transmit the data through the relay.
In another method, the relay generates a message for a bandwidth request code and transmits the massage to the base station. The base station allocates an uplink bandwidth to the terminal according to the message transmitted from the relay, and allocates the uplink bandwidth to the terminal according to the bandwidth request code. Thereby, there is a problem in that the uplink bandwidth is doubled when it is allocated to the terminal, or a frame delay may be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.